Never Leave You,Never Forsake You
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Killian and Emma talk about what's next for them. Set after season 5.


**Hello. Here's another new one shot. Please check out my others and my multi chapter fic, Betrothed and Beloved. For those following that story,a new chapter will be up soon. Please leave requests for other one shots or song fics. Review and enjoy.**

Killian held Emma's hand as they sat outside of Grannies, happily munching on fries and drinking milkshakes. Emma, as usual, got chocolate, with extra whipped cream, which normally became a dip for her fries. Killian choose vanilla, but occasionally stole a sip or two from her drink.

The simplicity of just sitting there and enjoying themselves was new and exciting. They had a chance to be a real couple, to actually be happy without the threat of a villain. Something was bound to come eventually, but until them, he would enjoy his time with his Swan.

It had been almost six months since she had become the dark one, a adventure that proved to be one of their hardest. It took weeks to completely remove the darkness from her. It was a slow process, but it was completely worth it. After those long months, the new problem to deal with was Zelena, who had just had her baby-a little girl whom Regina and Robin named Raelee Danielle. Zelena did not mellow out much after the birth, still dead set on ruining her half sisters life. It was decided to keep her in the asylum for the next few years and then reevaluate her living arrangements. The past two and a half months had been quiet. It had been the longest time without a villain, curse, or something else going wrong. Everyone enjoyed the luxury, but knew it couldn't last much longer.

Killian and Emma had fallen into somewhat of a routine. They would have breakfast together, sometimes on their own at Grannies, on his ship or at her new apartment, or with her family at the loft. They would separate for a few hours, Emma going to the sheriff station and Killian to the docks. They would see each other again at lunch and would normally have an hour or two to spend together, either walking around town or just relaxing with each other. They would both go back to work and see each other for dinner, and then spend the evening together, either alone, with her parents, Henry or some friends. Killian loved his days with Emma, feeling like he had finally found a home.

He stared at Emma as she playfully took another fry and dipped it into the white cream, smiling when she took. Killian loved that smile. Loved the way her green eyes lit up and her blonde hair framed her face, making her look even more heavenly, if that were even possible.

"What?"Emma laughed, leaning forward to properly sip her drink.

Killian sat back and marveled at her. "Nothing, love. Just admiring the view."

Emma blushed and he could tell she was biting back a witty remark about how the view was an empty street. He took a fry and dipped in into his cream, but instead of eating it himself, he offered it to Emma. She happily accepted the unspoken gesture, leaning forward to bite the food.

She sat back in her seat, joy written on her face. She was just finishing chewing when she said,"What are you thinking about?"

"Just how happy I am."

Instead of rolling her eyes, she simply responded that she was happy too. His Swan had come a long way from when he first met her.

Emma looked down at her drink, swirling around the straw. She was thinking something over, he could tell. She had a face when she was thinking-her eyes would go down and her lip curled ever so slightly.

"Do you ever think about...I don't know,like a couple years from now?" She asked him, trying to seem causal, quickly taking a long sip from her drink immediately after she finished.

Killian knew this was her inadvertent way of asking if he had thought about the future. Their future. Where they would be in five,ten,fifteen years. Time had always been a foreign concept to him, but now that he was a slave to it, and had finally made something that made time worth it, he thought about the future more and more.

"Yes,Swan.I have." He said to her, being causal like her and repeating the motion which she had gone through.

That clearly took her by surprise. "Really?"

He nodded to her, finishing off his drink. "Why, Swan,does that surprise you?"

She figeted with the fry basket in between them, then looked up at him with a reassuring smile. "Just never though ol' Captian Hook would be planning his future."

"Well, now that ol' Captain Hook has finally found the treasure of his lifetime, he needs to start thinking about these things."

She blushed once again, but kept her eyes locked with his. "And just what has he been thinking?"

Killian became a bit uncomfortable, knowing Emma was not one for these serious conversations."Love, I don't want to-"

"Killian, it's alright. "She stopped him."I've thought about it to."

"Really?" She nodded to him. The idea of this woman thinking about a future life for them was to much. "Well, I'd want to do it right. Maybe, if we both wanted to, and the time was right, we could-"

"Get married. You'd want to get married?"

Killian couldn't tell whether the expression on her face was complete fear or perhaps excitement. He figured the truth was his best option "Yes, love. "

"I think I would too" She smiled at him. "Not right now, but eventually."

"Aye, Swan. And after that?"

She shook her head."Oh no you don't mister. We're talking about what you were thinking."

He could not help but laugh when she tried, and failed to act serious. Any one else might buy the act, but he knew his Swan. "We'd be happy. Maybe get a place by the water. We would go out on boating day trips with Henry. And, maybe, after a few years..." He paused for a moment, deciding of he wanted to continue. This woman already held his heart. He couldn't withhold his thoughts. "Maybe we could have another?"

"Would you want to have kids of our own?" She asked him.

"Aye,Swan. But only if you'd want to. And if the lad was alright with it. I only want to make you happy."

She stood and leaned over the table to kiss him. Sitting down she whispered,"I love you." As she settled down, he just sat in awe of the amazing woman he had. She was so loving, so strong, so selfless. But he didn't want the matter of children to be something she did purely to make him happy.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he missed her say something. She raised an eyebrow at him."Did you hear me? I say maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe kids. If we feel we can do it and Henry is cool about it I don't see why not." She smiled at him, those big green eyes shining.

"Why Swan, we've taken on time travel, the wicked witch, and Peter Pan. I think we are capable of anything, love." He joked with her.

"If my false memories are correct, raising Henry was quite the challenge though." She retorted. He loved this woman, wit and all.

"Aye, there's a difference this time around." He said, promptly taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at him, slowly moving her drink a bit away from him. "You'll be singing a different tune when you're changing diapers."

He squeezed her hand and used his hook to gently caress her face. "Swan, no matter what, I am not going anywhere. I'd never leave you, Henry or our child."

"I know." She looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered.


End file.
